Telecommunications systems, cable television systems, and data communication networks use optical networks to rapidly convey large amounts of information between remote points. In an optical network, information is conveyed in the form of optical signals through optical fibers. Optical fibers comprise thin strands of glass capable of transmitting the signals over long distances with very low loss. Optical networks provide higher capacity and reduced operating costs compared to traditional technologies. Fiber-optic networks may include a system of multiple network components, including switches, routers, converters, modulators, demodulators, etc.
A communications network may include one or more communication cabinets. Communication cabinets are used to store, or house, a variety of communication equipment, allow organization of the equipment, and permit interconnection of different communication cables. A communication cabinet may include a structure that provides a bay for mounting various components of the communication network.